


But Not For Me

by koichii



Category: Midnight Cinderella (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hanahaki AU, Requited Unrequited Love, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koichii/pseuds/koichii
Summary: Flings were supposed to remain flings. But here he was, secretly pining after the woman he’d been educating about Wysterian court and politics for several months now.Or:Leo gets Hanahaki and Alyn doesn't know what to do with him. Giles and Byron gets involved as well, but mildly. The princess remains completely oblivious to it all.





	But Not For Me

_They’re writing songs of love  
But not for me_

The first time he witnessed it with his own two eyes was when he chanced upon one of the servants at the garden. She was the new one, the youngest and the bubbliest of all but seeing her tear-streaked face in agony as she slumped onto the ground, bright purple petals of Gloxinia scattered around her, bothered him a bit. She was supposed to be full of spirit, of joy. Not like this. Not that he understood any of it though.

The image of the sorrowful young maid, tragically beautiful, would forever be etched in the mind of a young Leo Crawford.

After that, he had witnessed several cases of people – noble and commoner alike – hacking up petals of various kinds, their expressions having some sort of semblance to that of the young maid years ago. Having his tutor explain the situation to him, Leo found himself wishing not to be subjected into that kind of torture. For with the look in those people’s faces, it must’ve hurt too much.

_A lucky star’s above  
But not for me_

Unfortunately for him, he learned, several years later, that it wasn’t quite the physical discomfort that brought agony to those people. For what brought immense pain was the idea that the love they wanted would never really be theirs at all. He confirmed that discovery himself as he began to hack up petal after petal of yellow Chrysanthemums half a year after a new Princess Elect of Wysteria was chosen.

Yellow Chrysanthemums. Secret admiration. He wanted to puke again at the thought. So all the flirting that he originally thought to be harmless, purely entertainment, would cause his destruction after all. He wanted to puke, and laugh, at the irony.

Flings were supposed to remain flings. But here he was, secretly pining after the woman he’d been educating about Wysterian court and politics for several months now.

The Princess Elect was definitely the most beautiful woman Leo has ever seen in his whole life. Not only that, the beautiful face also came with an interesting personality. Despite being a commoner, she had proven to be capable and determined to learn everything she could to govern the kingdom efficiently. She had other quirkiness as well that he found endearing. He would absolutely love to figuratively dissect her personality later on so as to understand more about her.

That is, if this disease doesn’t kill him first.

Hanahaki Disease, or the disease of coughing up petals when your love is unrequited, became known to mankind half a millennium ago. Its exact origin wasn’t really clear for most of the references came from myths and legends. The disease has only two natural cures: 1.) Have one’s love reciprocated and, 2.) Get over one’s object of affection. These two, natural as they may, had proven to be quite difficult and the disease managed to kill thousands of brokenhearted people first which forced kingdoms to fund an experiment that would develop a third cure. Thus, decades later, another cure was presented in the form of a surgical operation that will remove not only the infection itself but also the feelings one has for a certain individual.

And Leo knew that if this keeps up and his brother finds out, he will certainly be forced to undergo surgery whether he likes it or not.

“Here,” Giles said as he handed him a glass of cold water. The royal chamberlain was the only one in the palace, and in the whole kingdom, who knew about his condition after accidentally finding him vomiting in his office one fine day.

“Thanks,” he murmured before downing all the water, the sickeningly sweet taste of the petals leaving a bad taste in his mouth. It reminded him of the painful fact that he had fallen for someone who doesn’t even see him as a friend. “Pathetic huh?” he mumbled as his vision blurred and tears began to fall down in a rapid manner. Giles sighed but remained silent as the young bureaucrat let himself go for once.

* * *

_With love to lead the way_   
_I’ve found more clouds of grey_   
_Than any Russian play could guarantee_

No one, except Giles, knew about Leo’s condition. He has a reputation to maintain and he didn’t want to either be pitied or treated differently. Having his love unreciprocated was enough punishment. Sometimes he’d even find himself envious of Giles and his brother, Alyn, for having their feelings returned.

He congratulated himself for managing to survive for a year, for managing to hide his condition from Alyn and everyone else, most especially from the princess. And though he could say that the two of them had gone closer after she helped calm him down after a nightmare, the bright yellow petals remained to be a bitter reminder of reality.

“Are you alright?” she asked one morning while they were having their usual history class. He had just coughed up another batch of petals – this time a mix of yellow tulips and red rose – in the privacy of his bedroom and he felt incredibly horrible more than ever. He knew what the red rose petals meant. “You look really pale, Leo.”

“I’m fine,” he replied dismissively, silently worried that he’d be coughing up again anytime soon with the way his throat was itching. He gave the princess his most flirtatious smirk for show, the corner of his mouth unconsciously lifting. “I just forgot to eat breakfast.”

The princess looked at him for a moment with a small scowl on her face before she let out a sigh. “You really should not skip breakfast. It’s the-”

“-most important meal of the day,” Leo continued with a subtle roll of his eyes. He barked out a laugh when she stared pointedly at him.

“Seriously, Leo,” she said as she punched him lightly on the arm. “I couldn’t really tell if you’re serious or not.” She gave him an adorable pout after that. Leo had to force down the urge to throw up again.

* * *

_I was a fool to fall and get that way  
Heigh-ho! Alas! And also, lack-a-day_

It was her day off and the princess asked him to accompany her into town. Despite knowing that he shouldn’t be spending too much time with her, Leo couldn’t find it in him to refuse.

They spent the whole day playing with the kids in the orphanage and checking out the newly-delivered goods in the market. The princess acted as his tour guide, showing him places he’d never visited. She always had stories in each places, stories that made him feel more and more in love with her.

The young bureaucrat also didn’t fail to notice how she was walking closer to him, the back their hands occasionally touching. It was akin to suicide but Leo couldn’t help but to heave a deep breath and take in the intoxicating smell of his beloved princess.

He coughed up twice the amount of purely red Rose petals that night.

* * *

 _Although I can’t dismiss_  
_The memory of her kiss_  
 _I guess she’s not for me_

Another three months passed since the Rose petals replaced the yellow Chrysanthemums and Tulips. Additional three months of still pining for the woman that was obviously way out of his league. Leo didn’t dare tell Giles about the Rose petals for fear of what the royal chamberlain would say. He already knew what they meant, he didn’t need to hear it loudly, to have it confirmed.

As much as possible, he would like to pretend that he wasn’t doomed and that his time wasn’t already numbered.

The most frustrating of all, he was getting closer to the princess. She would actively seek him whenever she had the time and they would spend her days off together. There was even a time where all they did was quietly read books in his office the whole day, just the two of them.

He was absurdly happy about those times, the little moments he got to spend with his love. He’s fine, as long as he continue to resolutely ignore the petals that littered in his room after each encounter. He knew it was only a matter of time before he gets discovered.

Unfortunately, he didn’t think that the moment would come oh too soon.

He was headed to Giles’ office that morning, carrying the documents that needed the princess’ immediate attention. He had a feeling that the princess was at the royal chamberlain’s office as of the moment.

And he was right. She was indeed there with Giles, a look of subtle excitement present in her face. At the arch of his eyebrow, she gushed, “King Byron of Stein is coming for a visit next week.”

It was just a simple piece of information, casually handed out to him. He knew that being oblivious to his feelings, she meant no ill. But it was all that Leo was feeling as of the moment. The way she smiled, her cheeks flushing lightly, when she mentioned the king of Stein’s name was like a strong punch in the gut for him. He could feel his chest tighten, his throat itching and he knew he needed to get out of here and fast.

“Here are the documents that needed to be reviewed asap,” he curtly told Giles as he placed said papers onto the royal chamberlain’s desk. Then ignoring the narrowed look the man was giving him and the confused one from the princess, he swiftly left the room, not even looking back when he heard her call his name.

Alyn found him at the farthest part of the library, surrounded by scarlet petals, half an hour later. “Damn it, Leo,” the younger Crawford cursed as he swiftly helped his brother to his feet and began dragging him out of the library. “Talk to me.” Contrary to what the bureaucrat thought of, Alyn knew about his condition. And despite not being able to experience the disease, he knew what the rose petals meant.

Roses meant passionate love. Some would even up the game and say that it meant true love. Nevertheless, studies have been proven that once a person coughs up red roses, it meant that when not reciprocated within a month, inevitable death would come to said person.

“I-It hurts, Alyn…” Leo murmured, his voice broken which broke Alyn’s heart as well. They were at the hallway, heading to the bureaucrat’s room, when they met Giles. The royal chamberlain took a quick look at Leo, whose face was hidden by Alyn’s shoulder, and saw a red petal on the latter’s hand. Comprehension and worry immediately showed on the older male’s expression, but before he could speak, Alyn beat him to it.

“Summon the doctors,” the young knight said, completely ignoring Leo stiffening against him. “And Giles?” he called when the royal chamberlain was about to leave. “Not a word to anyone.”

“Of course.” Giles about it though he hesitated for a moment. “Not even the princess?”

“Especially her.” Something in Alyn’s expression had Giles nodding in understanding. The royal chamberlain wondered briefly how much the captain of the knights knew about his brother’s condition.

“Okay. I’ll see you both later.”

* * *

“Where’s Leo?” the princess asked again that morning when King Byron was due for a visit. It had been a week since she last saw the bureaucrat and despite what Giles told her about Leo on a trip, she had a feeling that it wasn’t the case. “Isn’t he back yet?”

Giles shook his head as he finished the last remaining document on his desk. “Unfortunately not yet, Your Highness,” he replied. His condition getting worse, Leo was forcefully confined in his room by none other than Alyn. The doctors, who had been summoned, had given the young bureaucrat some medicine that would help alleviate the discomfort for a few hours while Alyn, and Giles, work on convincing Leo to undergo surgery. But Leo remained stubborn to no avail.

And it frustrated Alyn and Giles that they only have 3 weeks to save Leo.

The princess stared at Giles for a moment, her feet tapping silently on the floor, an indication that she was thinking. “I think you’re hiding something from me,” she finally said which had Giles looking up at her. “Giles, tell me, please.”

The worried look on her face was enough to move Giles but still, he held his ground. Leo’s condition would only worsen if he gets to see her. And it wouldn’t help him and Alyn convince the young bureaucrat about the surgery. “I’m hiding nothing, Princess.” She moved to open her mouth again but he beat her to it. “And please stop concerning yourself with nonsense. You should prepare for your meeting with King Byron now.”

His words were cold and he knew that he hurt her with the way she flinched. Giles returned his gaze to the document he was reading, not bothering to apologise. He need her focusing now and nothing else. It wouldn’t help them both if she gets distracted.

* * *

“King Byron, do you have someone you like?”

From watching the knights spar, Byron focused his gaze onto the young woman standing beside him. They were watching the Wysterian knights in training in the palace grounds as they took a stroll. Their guards, Albert and Alyn, were situated not far from them. “Why do you ask, Princess?”

The princess shrugged, her gaze distant. “Because if you do, I will ask next how do you know if you like them more than a friend.”

Byron was silent for a moment before he answered. “I guess I have.” At her silent question, he continued, “I’m not an expert in relationships for I only knew one love ever since I can remember.” He smiled, a familiar face flashing in his mind. “All I know is I want to be with them all the time and I want them to be happy no matter what, and I will do everything in my power to make sure they’re happy.” He then stared questioningly at the princess. “Is there someone you’re eyeing now, Princess?”

Faint blushes painted the princess cheeks at Byron’s question. She didn’t answer for a moment. “I… don’t know,” she said, honesty in her expression. At Byron’s raised eyebrow, she continued, “I mean, I haven’t been in a relationship ever so I have no idea as well.” She smiled sheepishly, embarrassed at having to admit that to the king.

“Hn,” Byron hummed as he returned his gaze to the knights. “You’ll know the answer to your question soon, Princess. Have faith.”

* * *

Another week later…

Alyn was headed to Leo’s room that evening when the princess suddenly showed up, effectively blocking his way. There was something in her face that made him stop and pause. When he recovered from his slight surprise, he scowled. “What is it?”

“Where’s Leo?” she asked.

Ah, so this is about Leo. Giles had told him about the princess’ queries about his brother and the young captain was ready for her. “I’m not telling you anything,” he muttered. He wanted to get mad at her, to blame her for Leo’s condition but he couldn’t. He knew it wasn’t her fault that she couldn’t love his brother. “You should return to your room. It’s getting late.” He turned to walk but before he could disappear from her sight, she spoke again.

“I love Leo.” She sighed when Alyn turned to frown at her again. “I… I was thinking about King Byron’s words for a week now and I… I realised about my feelings for Leo.”

“Are you just saying that so I would tell you where he is?” Alyn didn’t like the way the princess seemed to be so sincere and so calm about it and hell, he had to make sure before he does something stupid like telling her everything that might break Leo’s heart for good.

“No, Alyn,” she said with a shake of her head. “I went to bed last night expecting that I’d be waking up vomiting flowers today. When I didn’t, I…” She shook her head again. “Leo’s been suffering with it, isn’t he?” Her voice lowered considerably at the last question.

Alyn stared at her for a while before he let out a huge sigh. “See for yourself.”

* * *

Leo was standing by the window, his back to them when Alyn and the princess entered his room. The young captain motioned to his brother with his head before he left the room quietly, leaving her and Leo alone. She heaved a deep breath and was about to speak but he beat her to it.

“Alyn, I was thinking.” Her eyes widened when she realised that Leo mistook her for his brother. “After the surgery tomorrow, I want to explore the world. It’s high time I go and see all those I’ve only read in books.”

“Are you leaving without telling me?” she asked which had swiftly Leo spinning around in surprise. His crimson orbs widened when he saw her standing in the middle of the room.

“(Y/N)! What are you doing here?” he asked innocently, as if he really had no idea why she was there.

And it irritated the princess a bit. Was he really not going to tell her? “To see you,” was her blunt reply. She had enough of all this hiding and she knew she had to do something before the surgery takes place and erase Leo’s feelings for her. Just the thought of it makes her heart ache.

“Alyn told you, didn’t he.” It wasn’t a question but a statement. Leo sighed. “I’m sorry, (Y/N).” He flashed her a bittersweet smile that took her breath away. “I’m really sorry.”

“No, don’t be.” She was right in front of him in a flash. Leo’s eyes widened when she grabbed his hand and held it tightly in hers. “I should be the one to apologise. I’m sorry I didn’t realise it sooner.”

“No, it’s fine,” Leo murmured as he looked away, his hand still in hers. “Even if you knew, you wouldn’t have…” He sighed.

“Yes, I would have,” she insisted. Another wave of irritation passed through her when Leo remained looking away. She let go of his hands and cupped his face so he was forced to look at her. “Because, Leo Crawford, I love you, too.”

“You really don’t have to do this, (Y/N). It’s not your fault that- ngghh!” His words were cut off when he was pulled down for a short yet hard kiss.

“When was the last time you threw up?” she asked breathlessly when they parted.

“Last night before dinner,” Leo murmured, still daze from the kiss. Then when realisation dawned on him, his crimson orbs widened again. “Do you really mean–”

“That I love you? Of course I do,” she said as she wrapped her arms around him. “Sorry if it took me quite some time, Leo. I want to kick myself actually.”

“This isn’t a dream, is it?” Leo asked as he pulled her at arms length so he could look at her face again. The tender look on his face was something that she had only seen for the first time. His crimson orbs didn’t have the usual mischievous sparkle in them. His eyes were soft and full of love.

And she found herself getting lost in those crimson pools. “No, this isn’t a dream,” she confirmed. Leo smiled at that and was about to kiss her again but an annoyed voice stopped them both.

“Okay, okay, that’s enough,” Alyn said as he leaned against the door he just re-entered. “It’s late and you have curfew. Go to bed, Princess.”

“Alyn!”


End file.
